The Man in the Fedora
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Lee had first noticed the man in the fedora and double-breasted waistcoat two months ago, claiming one of the round tables near the far back right corner to himself... The man, who looked so fierce from a distance, became a completely different person once Lee hit his table... AU OOC MATURE CONTENT GaaLee


Lee had first noticed the man in the fedora and double-breasted waistcoat two months ago, claiming one of the round tables near the far back right corner to himself. He had perched his fedora on the table and had folded his trench coat over the back of his chair. His scarlet hair had caught the dim café lights in a particular way that drew eyes to him and his darkly ringed, dead blue-green pastel gaze had made those eyes fall away in discomfort.

There was a tattoo on his left temple, a kanji symbol for 'love'. Lee had been intrigued by it and why the strange, exotic man would have it in a place he couldn't hide. He had thought to himself, _It must be awfully hard for him to hold down a job. _

Ten minutes later, a second man, short and bulbous and sweating profusely, approached the redhead and took a seat across from him. There was hushed whispering, a manila folder was exchanged, and then he handed over a picture to the man in the waistcoat.

Two nights later, a man was shot in his mansion. The sole beneficiary was the same short, bulbous man Lee had seen meet with the redhead. Lee knew because it had been in the paper and the investigation that followed had been short and meaningless.

The redhead came back to the café after that. Twice every week, he would sit at the same table. If someone else was already sitting there, he would stand by and wait patiently for them to leave. Lee had thought it odd, but then some people simply enjoyed a routine.

So Lee went about his own routine and served his designated section, which happened to include the man in the fedora, who happened to pick his two days on the days Lee part-timed there.

And the man, who looked so fierce from a distance, became a completely different person once Lee hit his table.

He approached as he always did, smiling, carrying a pot of roast coffee and with his mid-back length braid pulled over one shoulder. "Welcome back! Would you like anything different off the menu?" He leaned forward to pour the coffee.

The man – waistcoat, fedora, tattoo, dead eyes, incriminating habits, all of these things that made him strange and unique and seemingly foreboding – blushed as he met Lee's eyes. "Y-yes…" The man sneered at his own stutter. "I mean… W-what do you s-s-s-s-…"

"Suggest?" Lee chuckled lightly. The man looked down at his menu, grimacing, but Lee knew he understood that he wasn't laughing at him. They had already had this one-sided conversation where Lee explained just how adorable he thought the redhead's stutter was. Maybe it wasn't correct to call a full grown man's stutter _adorable_, but it was how Lee felt about it. "Well, we are having a bistro steak melt tonight, which is sliced pot roast, red onions, spinach, tomatoes, roasted red peppers, provolone cheese, and aioli on grilled bread." He paused to take a breath. "Does that sound good?"

"I would l-l…"

"Like that?"

The redhead nodded, glowering at his newly poured coffee.

"I will get right on that, then!"

A hand grabbed his wrist before he could sprint away. "Wait, Lee…" The redhead took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "Would you like to go on a d-d-… a date… with me?"

Lee's face exploded with color and he sputtered. First of all, did this man even know if Lee was into other men? He was bisexual, but how could the redhead know that?

Second of all, Lee was being asked out. Lee hadn't been asked out since the high school senior dance six years ago, and his date had ended up dancing most of the time with his best friend!

It reminded Lee that he had to visit Neji and Tenten soon to see if either of them had proposed yet.

But that was beside the point!

_Poor man_, Lee thought. _How much courage did it take for such a shy person to ask another man out in public?_ Such effort could not go unrewarded!

Besides… Lee kind of liked this man in the fedora and waistcoat.

He smiled. "On one condition!"

The man turned a wary, hopeful eye on him. Lee pulled out his order sheet and wrote down his number. "May I know your name, sir?"

"… G-G-Gaar-ra…" He tried to clear his throat and slow down, but the syllables kept overlapping for the next two minutes before, finally, the redhead snarled at himself and shouted, loudly at that, "GAARA!"

Everyone in the café turned to look and the redhead, Gaara, turned dead, scornful eyes on them, curbing every single person's curiosity and sending them back to what they were doing.

_Odd_, Lee thought. _He acts so shy with me and then so abrasively with others. He must be really shy and does not want anyone to know!_

Then, why did Lee know? He pondered that for a moment and then mentally shrugged it off. He would figure it out later after working hours. For the moment, he handed Gaara his phone number and winked.

"Well, Gaara, call me when you are ready."

The look in his eyes as he stared at Lee's number…

Lee almost felt like he had handed the man the world.

::~::

Lee had just locked up the doors when his phone went off. Dragging it out and flipping it open, he chirped, as politely as ever, "Lee Rock Speaking! How may I help you?"

"_Let's go now."_

Lee startled at the voice that was both over the line and not too far behind him. Spinning around, a cherry red sports Sedan Cadillac was parked on the curb and Gaara was leaning against the passenger side, one ankle hooked over the other, watching Lee.

Lee did not see the shy man he knew in that focused, hungry stare at all. A shiver worked down his spine and he licked his lips nervously.

"Now?"

Gaara snapped his phone shut. With his fedora on, curved sexily over one eye, and his coat opened, he looked roguishly handsome and classic like an old movie mafia boss. The pinstripe business suit he wore with the vest only helped the image.

Next to him, Lee's uniform white button-down and brown slacks were plain, especially with his dark features.

Gaara held out a hand towards him. "Now."

"Oh… okay…" He took the hand and his knuckles were drawn towards Gaara's mouth where they were each wonderfully molested by chapped, soft lips.

If Lee was to guess, he would say that there was also a bit of tongue in there.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes. A date right now sounds very, very good."

Gaara smiled against his skin, eyes twinkling at him. _Twinkling_. There was a third part to the man in the waistcoat and fedora, Lee was seeing. Not the dead, foreboding redhead or the stuttering, shy man, but a confident, sexual being that was going to have Lee in his bed if he kept playing his cards right.

Oh, Lee wasn't going to deny it. If Gaara led him to a bed, any bed, he could have Lee. He might not have had a date since high school, but he had had his fair share of one-night stands. Lee's single rule was no kissing. His first kiss would be given to his most special person.

Personally, Lee wasn't sure if one night with Gaara would be enough.

_Maybe he is a man worthy of my first kiss_, Lee thought to himself, grinning. Gaara took a step forward, swept Lee's arm under and then over, and twirled him around till he was the one pressed against the car.

He laughed delightedly at the action, making Gaara's smile widen just a fraction. "Where are we going, my dashing date?"

"Dashing, am I?"

"Oh, very dashing indeed."

"Then I'm d-doing this…" He stopped.

All of that confidence and swagger were suddenly gone.

"Doing this r-ri… right… D-damn…"

Lee chuckled. "It is okay to be nervous. I am nervous as well."

"But I p-p-practis-s-sed…"

"Hhhmmm… With or without the stutter, I am still going on a date with you." Lee leaned in close and nipped at Gaara's earlobe. The body against his jerked and then shook, as if that single, simple sensation was a shock to the redhead's system.

Pressing closer, Gaara's erection sticking into his thigh told him that the redhead was incredibly sensitive.

And also disproportionately large. Gaara was not as tall as him, two inches shorter perhaps, and he was definitely less defined than Lee, though broader in the shoulders. Lee had discovered this the one time he had worn his waistcoat open over a tight black tee that had shown off how fit he was.

Lee's breathing got harsh and he rubbed his thigh against Gaara's erection. His hole puckered and trembled, trying to squeeze down on something that was not there… yet.

"Take me somewhere, Gaara," he whispered into the redhead's ear. "We should… enjoy our time together."

Gaara hissed pleasurably and pulled back. There were flames and sensual threats in those blue-green eyes. "I plan to."

::~::

Lee had thought that they would make a beeline for a room of any sort that provided privacy. It did not go down that way. No, the way it went down was that they went to dinner at the restaurant Lee had always wanted to try (and learned was the greatest place to eat _ever_ and wished he had the money to go there more often), then to the park where Lee often watched squirrels poke and pick at food, and then to the dock where Lee liked to watch the glitter of light off of the surface of the lake.

Only after that did Gaara go to drop Lee off at home. He tried to leave with a simple kiss-on-cheek, but Lee was not content with that. Not by a long shot.

He dragged Gaara in by the belt of his coat and threw him onto his bed.

"L-Lee, w-wh-hat –" he gaped mindlessly as Lee pulled his shirt over his head and then forced his boxer briefs and jeans down in one fell swoop. He had already removed his sneakers and socks, so the only thing not undone was his braid as he approached Gaara and stalked him across the bed.

"Do you not want to be naked with me?"

Gaara fumbled with his clothes, eyes never leaving Lee until he realized his waistcoat demanded a little more attention than just him attempting to shove it over his head. He cursed a royal blue streak as he ripped it open and then off his shoulders, buttons flying everywhere.

He couldn't help but laugh in pure glee as he pulled Gaara's pinstripe slacks down his legs. He made a great discovery in that the shy redhead went commando and blushed furiously as Gaara's manhood sprung out and towards his face, practically begging for him to wrap his mouth around it and _taste_…

"Oh, my…" He licked his lips and rubbed his thumb over the flared red head, catching pearly beads of pre-cum and smearing them.

He glimpsed at Gaara from beneath his eyelashes. "Do you want to put this inside of me, Gaara?"

The redhead's throat seemed to have closed because the only sound that escaped was choked and breathy as wide blue-green eyes watched his every single move obsessively. His hands were tight in the forest green comforter, knuckles white.

Lee grinned and lapped at the pre-cum. Gaara's head shot back and he groaned blissfully at the kittenish licks to his cock.

While Lee did that, he spanned his other hand vertically against it, the base of his palm flat against the beginning of his manhood.

Oh, Gaara was _looong_. And thick! Lee's hole clenched again.

This man needed confidence to match his male anatomy.

A wicked gleam entered Lee's dark eyes at the thought and he trailed his tongue down the length of the cock. "You are so _big_, Gaara. I do not even know if I can fit all of this inside of me. Oh, but I do want to try. I want to feel you fill me up. I want to feel you so deep, I can not get you out. It will be so good, having you fuck my hungry ass."

"L-Lee!" Gaara's face was stained red as he sputtered at him.

It occurred to Lee that no one ever heard him curse, not even his favorite customer… But that was all outside the bedroom. Inside of it, Lee liked to say exactly what was on his mind. He smirked and sucked on the base of his dick and Gaara's shock was lost in a growl of pleasure and anticipation.

"But it is. I am, Gaara. I am so hungry, can you feed me? Can you feed me your long… thick… cock?" And then he took the head of Gaara's cock into his mouth. Gaara howled and Lee sucked vigorously, tongue rolling and throat flexing as he took Gaara down, down, down his throat till he hit the back of it. He choked for a short moment as Gaara's hips bucked up, but then eliminated his gag reflex with cold determination as he bobbed his head and hummed, sending nice vibrations down the redhead's manhood.

He couldn't even fit the whole thing inside of his mouth!

He groaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head for a short second. He couldn't wait to have it inside of him. It was quickly becoming all he could think about. He needed to get ready for this monster or else he was going to do something that would land him in the hospital, of that he was sure.

He pulled back, breathing harshly, and gave Gaara a heated, lusty look. "In the side drawer, I have lube." For a moment, it was as if the redhead hadn't understood what he had said. Then he shot into action, almost pulling shelves out of his bedside table before he managed to find the elusive tube of strawberry kiwi flavored lubrication.

Lee went to take it from him, but Gaara held it just out of reach. "I wa-want, I want t-t-t-t-…" Gaara's manhood deflated a little, just like his confidence, and Lee smiled as he stroked both, one with his hand and the other with his mouth.

"It would feel so good if you prepared me for your cock, Gaara." He snagged one of his hands with his free one and laved each finger with his tongue. "Could I, please? Could I please have these inside of me, getting me ready for you?"

Gaara snarled and, in a move Lee was not even sure had a name or could be explained, managed to flip Lee over his body so that his ass was in Gaara's face and Lee's cheek was rubbing against his manhood.

Lee smiled and licked his dick like an ice-cream cone. He loved this position. He loved what it meant.

And when Gaara's tongue began to circle his pucker, he loved that too.

Lee quickly learned that, though clumsy with words, Gaara's tongue was an expert with motion and flexibility. He couldn't help but scream when it slipped inside of him and thoroughly rim-fucked him. Faintly, he heard a bottle be uncapped, and then two slick, cool fingers joined the godly oral muscle, spreading Lee wide and making him keen.

Not wanting to be outdone, he put full skill and effort into making Gaara explode, hands and tongue and mouth and a hint of teeth working the redhead over till his cock pulsed and jumped at every touch, oversensitive and about to erupt in ribbons of white.

"L-L-Le-ee…" Gaara was up to four fingers and they suddenly thrust deep inside of him, spearing his pleasure spot and making him cry out. "F-f-f-f-…"

"Fuck," Lee gasped, trembling as Gaara aimed to hit his prostate over and over again. "Fuuuuu- GAARA!"

He was so close to orgasm… So close! He pulled back from Gaara and stopped playing with his dick, panting as he swung his legs around and straddled the redhead's waist. "Inside, I want you inside. Fill me up, all the way, so f-" his mindless mantra gave way to a long, low scream as he pushed down and Gaara instinctively pushed up, sinking Lee a good few inches down his cock. His pucker pinched and burned in pain and his walls stretched with champion elasticity that wasn't quite enough to stave off all the discomfort of the cock inside of him.

It felt so _good_. So wonderful!

Lee smiled manically and rocked his hips, getting used to the little he had inside of him and slowly sinking down all the way. His hands on Gaara's hips kept his partner still.

Close to swallowing it all up inside of him, he felt an unimaginable, not altogether pleasurable pressure deep inside of him where Gaara's flared head was pressing insistently.

_He might actually break me!_ The thought was both delightful and a little scary. _I have to work tomorrow…_

He couldn't exactly call in and say he needed a day off because he had hurt himself during sex. But, then again… He couldn't _not_ try his hardest to take all of his lover in.

He would just take it… slow. At first. Just till he could feel that happy slap of balls against his ass.

Then it would be a free-for-all.

He flexed the muscles in his legs and pulled himself back up, then down, up, then down, establishing a slow, simple rhythm.

Gaara writhed beneath him, hands tight on his hips, and Lee knew he wanted more, but he had to adjust first. This sweet ache, the beautiful fullness, the press of hard, pulsing flesh against his prostate, Gaara's sweat-slick skin beneath him, he needed to adjust to _all_ of it.

Then he would, possibly, relinquish control. Maybe.

He was rather liking his perch on top of the redhead.

"Do I feel good?" he rasped, watching Gaara gasp and grunt and groan. "Does it feel good inside of me?"

"T-t-tight… Ho-hot-t-t…"

Suddenly, Gaara flipped him over so that he was on top. His face was a mask of hunger and seductive promises as he leaned down and nipped sharply on the curve of Lee's jaw. His voice was a low, dangerous growl. "_More_."

::~::

There were parts of the night that Lee could not remember and other parts that went through his head continuously and without end. He might have been unconscious a time or two or maybe he had simply blacked out, he wasn't certain.

But here was what he did know.

They had moved from the bed to the bathroom. Gaara had bent him over the sink and fucked him like a dirty bitch and that had been a turn-on to such a degree that Lee had cum twice.

By the time they got into the shower, Gaara had done something Lee hadn't thought possible with their size difference and had suspended him against the tiled wall, thrusting up into him and holding him securely, immovably in place.

Lee had gone into shock during that round. He just could not believe the redhead's stamina! It was inhuman.

When he offered to make them a snack, exhausted and hungry after their marathon, Gaara had followed him into the kitchen and had thrown him on the table to do it all again.

After that, Lee was almost positive that Gaara wasn't a human being at all.

When they finally managed to crawl back into bed, Gaara rolled him onto his side and entered him from behind, taking a slow, gentle rhythm that still made darts of pain shoot throughout all of Lee's sore and abused body.

He had almost demanded that Gaara leave his apartment so that he could sleep after the last round.

The only issue with that was that he passed out cold.

When he woke up in the morning, Gaara's deceptively strong arms were wrapped around his abdomen and his back was pulled flush against Gaara's front. He held his breath, half-terrified that the redhead might have morning wood.

It was either pure luck or that Gaara had completely exhausted himself, but Gaara was limp. Lee released a breath of relief.

Thinking back on it, though, he would definitely do it all again. Gaara was a _God_ in bed. And on every other available surface.

He was just going to need a few years, perhaps decades, to recover and then he would definitely welcome Gaara back into his apartment… Until then, the redhead was simply too dangerous for his health.

Gaara shifted behind him, nose drifting along the column of his throat, and he sighed sleepily before settling back down with one arm under Lee's head as a pillow and his chin rested on top of his head.

Lee blinked tiredly.

He should sleep a little while longer as well… It couldn't do any harm to get as much rest as he possibly could. He was going to have to call off work today anyway, he supposed. He couldn't even feel his legs. There was no way he could do the café scene.

_What a shame… _

When he woke up the second time, it was to a bitingly cold tone of voice in a beautiful, fluent foreign language. After listening for a few moments, letting himself come fully awake, he realized it was Italian. His eyes fluttered opened and he turned his head to see Gaara sitting up in bed, his slacks on but unbuttoned, one hand holding a phone to his ear, and his other in Lee's unbound hair, absentmindedly finger-combing it and gently releasing tangles as he went along.

It took awhile, through the haze of sleep, soreness, pain, pleasure, and happiness, to realize why he felt something was off with the whole scene.

"You are not stuttering."

Gaara's beautiful Italian came to an instant stop with a sputter. He looked down at Lee with wide eyes and his cheeks flamed. "Y-y-you're aw-w-w-w-w- awak-k-ke."

And then Lee _got it_. Gaara wasn't shy in general.

_He is only shy with the people he likes!_

And he liked _Lee_.

He ogled at the wonder of it. Gaara tried to finish his talk with whoever was on the other end of the line, but now that Lee was awake, he kept fumbling with his languages and syllables, speaking Italian and then French and then Japanese and then, if the pause meant anything, being reminded that his caller spoke Italian.

Lee waited till Gaara impatiently snapped the phone shut and threw it on the bedside table with a growl.

"How many languages do you know?" he asked.

"F-f-f-iftt-t-teen-nn." Gaara tried to hide his face behind one hand, looking everywhere but at him. "U-u-umm… L-l-l-las-ss-t n-n-nn-night-t…"

Lee noted that he seemed awfully embarrassed about something. When he started out about 'last night', Lee got an inkling of what about.

"Last night was… amazing! You shocked me with your resilience." He chuckled as he palmed the back of one of his thighs. It tingled. "I can hardly feel my legs."

Gaara's expression quickly grew alarmed.

"Do not worry about it. I will be walking funny for awhile once I get back on my feet…" He might have a permanent limp, which, he found in that moment, he honestly didn't mind. "But it will be okay."

"T-that-t-t…" his voice trailed off into an unintelligible grumble.

"Yes~?" Lee leaned into his side with a teasing smile.

"… f-f-f-firs-ss-t t-t-t-tim-mm-me…"

"I am sorry?"

Gaara sucked in a deep breath. "Thatwasmyfirsttime!"

"… I am sorry, I did not understand that either…"

"You…" he was speaking slowly again, mouth working carefully around the words he desired. "are… the… first…"

"The first to – oh." His eyes gradually got bigger and bigger. "_Oh_! Oh, you mean I, and you, and, oh…"

Gaara had been a virgin!

Until Lee had gotten a hold of him.

_I feel like a monster!_ Lee looked at last night through different eyes. He had thought Gaara had experience, he had certainly acted like it after the initial shock had worn off, but now, thinking back, he remembered how sensitive and surprised the redhead had been.

Gaara had tried to leave him at the front door with a kiss, but Lee had dragged him inside and thrown him on the bed and – !

_I am a rapist!_

_But he could have said no at any time. Right?_

Lee wasn't sure. Even he was aware that he could be a little forceful at times.

_The first time might have been my fault, but what about every time after that?_

That comforted Lee a bit.

"You… You wanted to… right?"

Gaara nodded. "T-t-th-thought-t-t ab-bout it a-a-a lot-t."

Relief poured through him.

Then he realized exactly what Gaara had said.

He grinned wickedly up at the redhead, arching a thick brow. "Oh? So when I was serving you and you would blush and stutter, were you thinking about all the things you wanted us to do together? Like we did last night? Tell me, Gaa~ra, was last night as good as you imagined it would be?"

Gaara's eyes got heated and distant. His voice dropped to a low, dark whisper. "Better…"

Lee wondered about the sudden hardness pressed against his arm. He turned his head down and the monster that had torn him apart last night jerked a hello at him.

"S-s-s-s-orr-rry… Y-you m-mm-must be r-r-r-r-"

"I _am_ really sore…" Lee wrapped his hand around Gaara's half-hard cock and gave it a few playful squeezes. Gaara groaned and his head fell back against the wall. "However, I do have another… hole that could use filling… Remember that, Gaara?" Gaara groaned again, louder, and Lee knew he did.

He dipped his mouth to kiss the flaring head. But then, on a random whim, he reared up and kissed Gaara on the mouth instead, making the redhead quiver and gasp. Lee himself whimpered as he gave away his first ever kiss, startled by the chapped, soft press of lips against his own. The exotic, spicy taste of Gaara's drugged him.

It might have been ludicrous, but…

Lee was beginning to fall for this man. And that would make him his most special person, wouldn't it?

He chuckled to himself and dropped his mouth, swallowing Gaara down his throat and listening to the redhead gasp and growl.

_He is just too adorable to resist!_

::~::

One of Lee's colleagues went by the name of Yamanaka Ino. She worked Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays while he worked Wednesdays and Mondays, so they rarely, if ever, crossed paths. Sometimes, though, she would be called in to take over Haruno Sakura's shift, as Sakura was raising a two-year old alone and her babysitters couldn't always be there, and Sakura worked the same shifts Lee did.

This meant a few different things. One of the greatest was that Ino was a huge gossip and she more often than not gossiped to Lee because Lee was usually the last to know anything.

"You know what I've heard about the guy in the back corner?" Ino slid up to him, her long, white blonde ponytail fluttering behind her. Her powder blue eyes practically glowed with the lust she held for juicy information.

It reminded Lee again why Ino was taking courses for journalism and why he had decided not to get her a camera as a secret Santa gift.

Lee, interested in what Ino knew about his most special person, frowned at her. "What have you heard?"

She leaned forward on the counter and batted her eyelashes up at him. Wrapping her hand around his braid, she pulled him down so that her mouth was to his ear as she whispered, quite coyly, "He's in the mafia."

The expression on her face when Lee busted out laughing was priceless.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking highly offended.

Lee just waved his hand and swallowed his mirth. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

_It is just that I already knew that._

"What else have you heard?"

Ino glowered at him before retaining her air of 'I-know-something-you-wish-you-knew'. "I hear he has a stuttering problem whenever he talks to people here."

Lee was the only person he talked to at the café, unless he had his own 'customers' in, but then he never spoke up loud enough for anyone else to hear. Lee shrugged, not really understanding why this had warranted interest from Ino.

She smirked. "Now this is just heresay, but… I think it's because he has masculinity issues."

He raised a brow at her. "Masculinity issues?"

"He's gorgeous, I'll give him that," she admitted, "but he's short and a little on the twiggy side. He's got nice broad shoulders, but I've seen him when he wears tighter clothes and he isn't a body builder, I'll tell you that."

"You call me a twig," Lee thought to add, eyebrows drawn together.

"You're more like a chopstick. You're tall and thin, but you have some build to you. Now, him, I think he's got a package to match the presentation…" She nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to glare a hole through Gaara's table and, as a consequence, his pants, trying to see if she was right or not before she made her heresay truth.

Lee gulped down his instant rebuttal and derisive laughter. "Maybe he only stutters when he is with people he likes."

"He doesn't look like the type to like anyone, though."

"Well, Ino, I can reassure you that his stutter has nothing to do with his 'package." Now he leaned into her ear. "There lies a naked beast beneath those pinstripe slacks."

Lee walked away, watching Ino out of the corner of his eye. First was a blank look, then disbelief, then horror, and then shock.

"Wait, Lee, what?! How do you know that? Get back here!"

Too late, Lee was already at his boyfriend's table, order tablet out and smiling as he poured the man in the fedora a cup of roast coffee. "Would you like anything new off the menu today?"

Gaara looked up at him and blushed brick red.

_Oh, yes._

_I have definitely fallen for this man!_

::~::

_Author's Note: I actually talked about this with rockleerox93. You see, I read this story by Sherrilyn Kenyon, I think it might have been titled Retribution, where the main male protagonist, Ren, was fierce on the battlefield but shy in love. Imagine remaining abstinent for eleven thousand years because of one bad lover and an adorable stutter that only comes out when you're with your crush! It was just too cute. And I needed some cheering up, so I wrote mostly porn with a little bit of plot._


End file.
